The Last Sovereign Wiki
|body = Check the Wiki Content menu above for some of our most useful pages! }} |body = Qum's research Suggested by Decanter Did you do Qum's research? Yes No Qum had research? Find more polls here. Discuss and suggest polls here. }} |body = Chat room for this and other games by Sierra Lee: In your Web browser From your own IRC client }} The Last Sovereign is an adult fantasy RPG that plunges you into the saga of a world torn between forces of lust and purity. As you enter the complex conflict, you forge a new path that will change the course of history! ...maybe. The thing is, acting like most heroes gets you killed, and most evil overlords' plans make no sense. The Last Sovereign is a game that twists your expectations for adult games, while fully embracing a reconstruction of some familiar old tropes to provide a lot of fun, sexy content. Hours of Gameplay: 20+ Sex Scenes: 40+ Pairings: M/F, M/F/F, F/F, M/F/M, M/F/F/F Fetishes: harem, blowjob, titfuck, anal, gangbang, bukkake, domination, monster girls, furries, nonconsensual, pseudo-incest, futa, mind control By telling a story that has sex as an integral component, The Last Sovereign offers a deep storyline that naturally includes sex scenes. No need to grind for hours or lose to every enemy to find the content. Not only will you adventure in a world where sex is a weapon, you'll build a harem of fully-realized characters with their own reasons for being with you... in and out of the bedroom. Fan descriptions: Relax_with_glistening_harem.png Gryndine_River.png Doubt.png Educated apology.png Arclent-large national.png TLS screen3.png Eustrin.png Tls2.png PRoN.png Ironclad_contract.jpg TLS screen2.png Who.png TLS screen1.png Choices.png Desert.png Nuanced_titfucking.png Adult_hugs.png Ardford_Business_District.png Ralke_Defeat_King_Save_World.png Shared_secret.png Darghelon_Entrance.png Looking_for_switch.png Uncover lies.png Enjoy the humor, do a variety of quests (no basic bounties or broom fetching), use custom mechanics, visit different countries, find secrets... but overall enjoy a compelling story, unforgettable characters, and more in ''The Last Sovereign. Support the author on Patreon • Developer BlogThe game had its name changed, so updates prior to version 0.8 (May 2015) were announced on the old blog. Basic guides Both created by Decanter, very useful for different types of players: Tip guide Affection guide ---- This is the public build. There may be a newer one for supporters on Patreon! There are two versions of the game package (the only difference to players is the size of the executable file): *Lightweight version: Mega or Mediafire. Requires RPG Maker VX Ace RTP to be installed. If you found that sentence confusing, use the RTP-integrated version linked next. *RTP-integrated version: Mega. Altina rescue challenge mod: Link. ---- *''' ' *'Chat''' Bad Kitty Games threadRequires registration to read. Fenoxo threadThere was an older thread, but it was lost (with the rest of the old forums) due to hosting issues. Futanari Palace thread HentHighSchool thread Hongfire threadHongfire has suffered serious hacking attacks. The thread has lost all the posts since the announcement of the 0.18.0 release. It's recommended that you change your password if you have an account there. ULMF thread LoK thread Hypnopics Collective thread Shark's Lagoon thread Questionable Questing thread ---- Category:Browse